mondo_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Maya's Attack
Maya's Attack (Italian: L'attacco di Maya) is the twelfth episode of the animated series, The Legend of Sleeping Beauty. Synopsis Rakhal seems relaxed and happy together with his five little dinosaur friends, Cordall, Chaca, and Myellin, as they walk around the city gazing at the shops and workshops of the artisians. The dinosaurs greet them in a friendly way, and proceed to feast at each shop as they are invited in. The walk continues, but while they are passing over a bridge, all of Rakhal’s senses signal an alarm as though danger were imminent. Suddenly, he then sees a huge boulder hurled toward him and his group. Through his powers, Rakhal manages to avoid tragedy, and is able to see that, over the bridge, it is Maya who is responsible for the attack. At once, Rakhal jumps up prepared to do battle. The clash is tremendous, and everybody on the bridge stares in fascination at the battle, depicted by blinding rays of light, spirals of fire, and explosions of pure energy. Maya is nearly beaten, when suddenly, she disappears right in front of his eyes, making a blood-curdling yell of disappointment and threatening horrible curses that echo throughout the terrain. The rest of the group then returns to the palace where they start worrying about the difficult journey of the bold knight Sir Braveheart, thus, they decide to send General Rodad and his pterodactyls out to look after him with orders to protect him from the enemy. Chaca comes into contact with the underground creatures who quickly manage to get into contact with the young troll in the distant forest. He then gives precise information regarding the route Sir Braveheart will follow during his journey to the land of the dinosaurs. Rakhal concentrates and sees Sir Braveheart, tired, in pain, and soaking wet in a cavern in which he and his mount have taken shelter after Maya’s attack. Braveheart proceeds to warm himself in front of a fire. After he and his snail have rested, Sir Braveheart then continues his treacherous journey, but after only a very short time, finds himself attacked by Sterminio's wolves. Sir Braveheart fights bravely, but does not manage to gain any ground. Fortunately, the pterodactyls sent by Chaca and Rakhal to find him arrive right on time! At first Sir Braveheart takes them for enemies, and thinking that the end of his life must surely be imminent, he swears that he and Sluggard will not be killed without a fight. Undaunted, he first parries the oncoming wolves, and then braces himself for the attacks of the prehistoric flying creatures. A cloud of immense pterodactyls dives straight down above him, prompting Sir Braveheart to salute the world, ready to die, however, to his surprise, the pterodactyls then attack the wolves furiously. The knight quickly realizes the intention of the pterodactyls, and proceeds to charge toward the wolves with his new-found allies. The wolves are quickly dispersed, and Sir Braveheart, thanks to the magic ring, then communicates with the pterodactyls who guide him toward Chaca's palace. There, he delivers to Rakhal King Brion's message, and announces that he is ready to lead them immediately towards the castle, the forest, and moreover, to the beautiful Princess Kindra. Characters 'Main' * Prince Rakhal * Sir Braveheart * Micr, Piath, Proth, Argy and Frick * Sluggard * General Rodad and his Pterodactyls 'Supporting' * Cordall * Myellin * Chaca * Melvin * Slippy 'Villains' * Maya (in a form of a sparrow) * Sterminio 'Absent' * Princess Kindra * King Brion * Tanatos * Barbarian * Magic Category:Television episodes Category:The Legend of Sleeping Beauty episodes